custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BobTheDoctor27/Spring 2014 Update
Hello there, good people of CBW! I come to you once more with a blog update. Only, this time, I'm here to announce that this will be my final regularly-scheduled monthly update. For the past few years, I have been spitting out roughly a dozen updates every year, featuring snippets of interesting information, quotes, and funny pictures with witty captions. Until recently, this was a unique innovation and allowed for some wonderful contact between me and my followers. But, unfortunately, the monthly blogs are no longer exclusively mine and I feel that there is now more competition out there struggling for attention. So I'm going to stop my monthly blog updates. Now, this doesn't mean the end of all blogs on my part. I will still do update blogs when I have information to report. They just won't be so frequent. Anyway, now that's out of the way, it's Spring! And, like always, I have so very much to talk about. Let the Jman-irritation commence! My Spring As regular followers of my blogs will know, the past few months have been a timespan of tremendous consequence for me. I’d be lying if I said that I wasn’t affected by the melodramatic events of yesteryear on a day-to-day basis even now. I see no need to repeat what happened as I’m sure you all know and I don’t want to dignify a certain someone with acknowledgment. But, thanks to my friends and family, I have at least partially found my way out of the dark. I know where my true loyalties lie and who really cares about me. And right on the top of the pile come you good folks. I’d just like to take this moment to thank you all. I've read a lot of very constructive, thoughtful things written about me from Jollun’s blog post and in each of your messages, all of which have deeply touched me. It is very kind of you all to step in and give me encouragement and praise like this. It really reaffirms my faith in this old thing. I now have a big hole in my life, and I would like to fill that void with the people who have stood by me and given unyielding moral support. It is for this reason that I have made a few changes to my life. *My real name is ‘’Tom’’. The pseudonymous identity of BobTheDoctor27 will still be my username, but I just thought it might help to be able to identify me by my real name. *I have become Christian. Having been born into a Christian family, this comes as quite an unsurprising revelation. When I moved to Asia I abandoned my childhood faith in hopes of finding something more diverse that better-suited me. But it was my Christian friends who took me in and gave me unyielding moral reinforcement when I needed it most. I am trying to adopt a policy of redemption to win back my shattered pride and reinstating my faith seems like the first step towards restoring my personal integrity. *I have become an Administrator here on CBW. Needless to say, I cannot thank you good folks enough for entrusting me with this responsibility. The 18-0 unanimous vote in my favor really meant a lot and serves to show just how far you guys will go to show me how much I am appreciated here. How could I ever neglect that? I will do everything within my power to give something back to this community. So, with all that out of the way, it's Spring! And a lot of good stuff happened these past few months. Story Updates ''Judgment Day This past month saw the posting of a Judgment Day preview, which resolved one of the running spoilers and delved a little deeper into Thode and Kualus’ relationship. Plus I like to think that the snippet revealed some more of Thode’s motives. He is an infinitely interesting character who I hope to reveal more of soon. He’s in a good place with this wiki’s community. Getting to write a sub-plot about him should be a really fun experience. Dream Team These past few months also gave rise to the Dream Team story that I am writing. As of this moment, there is some misinformation about this Saga, so allow me to clarify. It is a saga, consisting of seven short stories, that I will write in order to create a crossover storyline amongst CBW’s most popular self MOCs. As of this moment, there are only six creations involved. Depending on how well this saga is received, I will consider writing a sequel, which will feature more characters. A very brief break-down of the project follows: *Terminal Case'' – Mersery’s story. This will mark the first installment of the saga and, as of this stage, will be the longest story serial, constituting three chapters. It revolves around Mersery’s role in the Order of Mata Nui during the events of the Great Cataclysm. *''Exit Wound'' – Jareroden’s story. Once again, another short little installment featuring Jareroden’s ongoing rivalry with a group of Vortixx smugglers, who seek to export a weapons stockpile to the Brotherhood of Makuta *''Operation: Malware'' – Niha’s story. The final story in the prequel saga, leading on directly after the events of Exit Wound. Under the direction of a mysterious third party, Niha’s fellow AT units are activated with disastrous consequences. *Official Dream Team Story – an as-of-yet unnamed story featuring the crossover extravaganza of the year, bringing Mersery, Niha, Shadowplayer, Vorred, Jareroden and... some other guy together for the first time. This story will most likely be as long as Night of the Long Knives, maybe more so. I don’t really want to turn it into a fully-written story serial like my other stories, but I also want to be faithful to the characters and to afford them as much attention as is required to make a good story. Revamp Project This past month has also given rise to quite a fair number of revamps. Full galleries can be found on Brickshelf, as well as on other file-sharing sites. But, for your lazy convenience... Therall. Yay or nae? Yae! Yae! Too bulky! BTD27's Spotlight *Toa Roden: Has come up with a fascinating site-wide RPG for the wiki, details of which can be found here. I sincerely want to do everything that I can to support this hugely-underrated project and I'm sure Roden will be appreciative of any and all support and feedback that you can give him. So go do that! It has a truly inspirational premise in post-reformed Spherus Magna and bucketfuls of potential. *Varkanax39: As revealed in a blog post, CBW has lost another one of its Golden Oldies. The generation of users that preceded me has thinned out further with what appears to be the departure and semi-inactivity of one of our most esteemed, respected, well-known contributors. Having not known Varkanax as much other than a superior administrator operating above me, it is only now that I'm finding out just how much people look up to him for reasons beyond his role in the wiki. I am extremely flattered by how much of his farewell blog he dedicated towards me, in spite of our lack of conversation. It really makes me wish that I'd stuck around and gotten to know him in my early CBW days. Regardless, I wish him the best of luck in any and all of his future endeavors. He currently holds the title of the Longest Page on the site and, in the blog, issued a very clear challenge towards me. Varkanax39, it is both my honor and pleasure to reliably inform you that you're goin' down, son. *Rando07: For being Randilicious and Rad! This past month I like to think that I have grown a lot closer to Rando. He is a great friend and a hilarious guy, no matter how much I bash him. Go check out his pages and stuff. *The CBW administrative team: Jokes aside, these guys operate on a level far above any other administrative team I have encountered in the 6 years I've been on wikia. They function like a well-oiled machine and I have never once had a single complaint with their methods. I feel that these guys go unmentioned a lot in the community, which is strange considering they're some of our oldest and experienced members. They work so hard to make this site special, and even branch out so far as to cover our YouTube, Twitter, Tumblr and even Match.com needs. They have provided us with a wonderful chatroom, writing contests, and even update the main page annually... on April Fools... under the guise of a vandal. Farewell Well, that just-about wraps up the events of the past few months. I hope that you enjoyed reading this blog. Like always, I tried to make it extra-special and to include at least some Vorred-bashing, just so the guy doesn't get too popular. Anyway! Have a great spring, and stay tuned for the first installment of Zero Hour. Now that the weather is starting to get better, I can do some more filming. There. You happy now, Jman?